A New Life!: The Prolog!
by jeffery.gerbermartin
Summary: The title says it all ok? All other 'A New Life' stories I write have this as the first chapter then go from there ok?


(An: This is only my second story so please be nice to me?! Anyway as you know this is an HP/Naruto x-over so if you don't like the fan base then go to another fanfic site please. As I wrote this story could become an M rated story if I see that I will say so in an (AN:) ok?! As I might use the prolog for two or three other stories down the rode so tell me if you think it can be made better please?! Well have fun reading this and please give me good advice on how to make this story better please. Thanks you for reading this (AN:)!)

...

Prologe: (hopefully only one!)

...

It was supposed to be a good day in the life of one Harry J. Potter, it started out as an ok one but only kept getting worse as the day went on from morning till night. That day was also the same day Harry J. Potter would remember as the worst day of his life. Why was it that day was the worst day of his life, well it was the day he killed Voldemort also known as Thomas M. Riddle. But it also would be the day he too would die but by the same way as his beloved Godfather had died.

But before he would kill and then die he would make a Will that would make it so no one but his own godson or his godson's dad would ever see any of the money he had got from his parents death. He also made it known that he knew he had no sons or daughters at all to his knowledge at the time of his death he was a vIrvin though and though! And he made it known in his Will that if eather of the people he loved was unable to receive what is do them by Thomas J. Lupin's 18 year of life then the Goblins of the wizard bank would get haft the money in the accounts, and be in charge of the rest which was to be used for a magical orphanage. But this would only happen if Thomas J. Lupin was to die before his 18 year of life.

...

Harry would be put in front of a courtroom full of his 'betters' or more well known as the pure-bloods of Britain's magical people that had lived outside of the war. Or had a big part in the war while staying out of the lime-light at all time, as the case maybe for the 'neutral' families that is. Though they all thought it a good idea to say good bye to the wizarding world 'Chosen One' for good this time. They even had the for thought to use the dead device that had taken the young man's own godfather which was the veil of death.

But unknown to all of wizard kind that was a live that is. The veil was alive and a gate way to other worlds that would take only the soul of the one put thue it, and make the body become just energy that would be add to any power source that the person had at the start of they next life in the new world! It would be a very good thing for Harry since unknown to himself The Deathly Hollows had given all of their powers to him. The real powers of the items where to give nallage with the stone, give the user of the wand more magical strength as time went on, and the cloak would give the owner the ability to be unseen and to see the unseen at all times. The items only leaving a rank copy which would die after three more life times of the first owner's life time (which was only to the age of 65 yo when he dead (side note the guy was 35 when he got the cloak to start with in this story) as the oldest lived of the three brothers).

And the Killing Curses he had lived thue also left their mark the same way as the hollows did, but also in a different way too (they had given him the gift to see the soul of anyone who was about to die before their time). But the most powerful of all the things to leave a 'gift' to him was the Phoenix tears and snake and spider venoms in his blood (they would forever give him the ability to be unaffected by poisons of any kind). Those gifts plus the hollows would make him a Demi-God like being in his new life but that would all depend on how long he lived in his next life too.

He would only be given the chance to say one sentence before being tossed into the veil but that one sentence would doom the magical world of Britain (to start with) for the rest of time! What Harry said was this! " You all should know this golden rule but you all seem to forget it every time war happens ' do unto others as you would have them do unto you' I hope you remember this as the Muggal-Borns kill all the rest of you 'lovely' pure-bloods off for belittling them so long." It would only be a week after his 'death' by way of the veil that the Muggals and Muggal-borns would attack magical end claves left, right, and center. What the pure-bloods would get when they asked 'why' to the Muggal-Borns that attacked them, well with no jobs able to be had in ether world and their families in no way able to help them live. They came together to attack with the others that got little to no love by the other magical beings.

It would be WW3 when the Muggals added their hand to the mickes. The war would end after all but 5% of the magical races was left world wide and only 15% of the normal races was left of each country world wide! It would take over 3 hundred years for these peoples to become one people in all ways. And by then it would be to late for their world to be called they's anymore!

...


End file.
